


The Perils of Music at Christmas Time

by 0519713



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers: Prime
Genre: Fluff and Crack, Gen, No Apologies, Nonsense, Singing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-05
Updated: 2013-12-05
Packaged: 2018-01-03 14:37:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1071624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/0519713/pseuds/0519713
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There is only so much singing one bot can take.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Perils of Music at Christmas Time

**Author's Note:**

> This came to me while I was trying to sleep, I woke myself up laughing. I had to share.

Ratchet stood up transforming slowly out of his vehicle mode and shaking the fluffy white crystallized water off his form as he entered into their makeshift base. The powder was everywhere, freak weather the humans had called it. From behind him he could hear heavy footsteps and then a rumbling sound. He turned in time to see the poor bot get practically buried under a pile of snow as it was dislodged from the roof by the vibrations of them walking around.

Ratchet just started chuckling until..

"Whats this? Whats this? There's-" 

"STOP! STOP THAT RIGHT NOW!" Ratchet demanded glaring at the singing offender. "I swear to Primus above and Unicron below, that if you sing one more note I will shove icicles up your exhaust pipe!" The medic snarled as he continued to glare.

"Aww Ratchet don't be like that... It's a great movie, Miko loves it!" Bulkhead stated and chuckled as Ratchet started to twitch.

"No... No more singing!" the CMO huffed

"But what about caroling? I mean we can sing Christmas carols right?" Raf asked

Ratchet whipped around and turned his gaze onto the small human "I especially do not want to hear any more of THAT kind of music either!"

The other bots and humans cast each other wary glances as Ultra Magnus strode in to the main area. He was reading a data pad and not looking at anyone, but he was humming he tune to "this is Halloween" quietly. 

"THIS IS HALLOWEEN, HALLOWEEN, HALLOWEEN, HALLOWEEN HALLOWEEN..." The original offender sang.

Ratchet just threw his hands up and stalked out of the base. "That is IT! I am joining the Decepticons!"

Optimus Prime watched as his medic huffed and grumbled as he walked away. The rest of the group just stared at him.

"What? Was it something I said? He only said no more Christmas songs... That one was clearly about a different holiday." The leader of the Autobots stated oh so innocently.

Arcee just chuckled quietly. "We really have to get you to watch some different movies before Ratchet actually holds good to that threat."

Optimus just looked at her the picture of perfect primely innocence.


End file.
